What I love about him is?
by Dyeh
Summary: Kyo finds himself needing justification for why he loves Ayame. The trouble is, he can't think of what it is, or where to find it. Ayame x Kyo. One shot. R


**Disclaimer: ... If I filed a law suit, do you think I'd get my hands on Fruits Basket? (I still don't own it n.n')**

Hullo - for those of you who have never read my work before, me be Dyeh! Nice to meet you all! And, to all of you who have and are waiting for updates on _He is my Master_, they're coming... slowly. In the mean time, this is something I wrote to get me out of writers block - and it worked! My brain works perfectly fine now, and I can write! Or... maybe I owe it all to these little pastry thingies I'm eating... who knows.

Anywho, this is an Ayame x Kyo one shot. I figured seeing as I've paired him with Hatori and Shigure already (okay... so the Hatori one is still in the works, but it counts!), I'd pair him with Aya too. And, you know what? They work surprisingly well together - and they're so damn cute! That being said, this is my randition of it, and considering Ayame is not as... flamboyant (is that even a word?) as he normally is, I would have to say that to some of you all he might seem out of character. But... I think I managed to keep them both in character pretty well, although Kyo isn't as touchy as I normally write him.

This also, does not in my books, count as a comedy. Hey - I wanted to try something different. I hope I did a good job o.o;

That being said; please don't flame me. I mean, comments about things being out of place and what I could do are welcome but, in all honesty, don't list every one you can see. I've just gotten out of writers block - I don't want to go back into it.

Anywho, I won't keep you. Enjoy n.n! (And please review n.n)

**

* * *

**

**What I love about him is...**

"Ayame, why do you love me?"

It was an innocent question that was asked a lot at moments like this – when they cuddled together on the mattress, the smaller of the two snuggled under the others chin, their hands intertwined, a blanket loosely covering them – whether they were clothed or not. And, it was a question that the younger of the pair asked a lot.

The elder didn't mind answering it though; his young lover just needed confirmation. Each time, his answer was the same; "Because you're Kyo."

Kyo was hardly satisfied with that answer, and he showed it. His face turned sour, and his hands tightened slightly on Ayame's larger one. The silver haired snake sighed, flipping Kyo onto his back so he could look down at him. "My answer doesn't please you?"

Kyo's eyes slid to the side in a stubborn manner, which showed Ayame that Kyo most obviously wasn't pleased. He never was, so this hardly phased him, but...

Ayame brushed some of Kyo's hair aside to keep his hands occupied, happy when Kyo didn't snap at him. That meant that Kyo had accepted the answer regardless. "I love Kyo for being Kyo, is that so hard to believe?"

"It's stupid." Kyo said flatly, still not looking at Ayame, so he missed the small smile that crossed the older mans face.

"Really?" Ayame asked; although it was more of a cooing action, but it did nothing more than to rile up the teenager, who turned to look at Ayame and declared;

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I don't think so." Ayame replied, staring down into Kyo's reddish eyes. Kyo, being stubborn as always, held the snakes gaze; almost demanding something as he glared up into Ayame's.

It was Aya's turn to ask questions; "Kyo, why do you love me?"

Kyo blinked, still staring up into Ayame's eyes. Stupid Aya, recreating the question! Then again, Ayame hadn't asked Kyo that question before; why did Kyo love Aya? He searched his mind, laying out memories after memories, flicking through them as if they were a in a photo scrapbook.

But he couldn't find justification. And his face showed it.

Ayame probably should have been offended; but, he was too used to the others indecisiveness to care. Instead, he just laughed, leaned in and kissed the boy softly. But, Kyo's mind wasn't in the moment. Why did he love Ayame?

He needed justification.

* * *

The matter distracted him all day at school the next day too. He should have been paying attention in his algebra class; but his mind kept on trailing back to the matter with Ayame. Why did he love him? Was it only infatuation? What was it that was specifically attractive about him? 

Kyo chewed his pencil, it really didn't taste very nice, but he needed to vent his frustration in a silent manner. His eyes sailed over the algebra questions – most of which he had no idea how to answer. His mind was clearly in a different space.

* * *

The moment Kyo got home he began to sort through all the photos that he'd taken with the snake. Considering Ayame kept his camera with him almost all the time; there was plenty of them for Kyo to goggle at. And, in each one, he tried to tell what he loved most about the snake. But, so far, nothing was coming up. 

"What is my wonderful, delectable and simply scrumptious Kyonkichi doing?"

"Nothing. Go away."

Kyo felt an arm embrace him around the chest from behind, effectively cutting off his method of getting to the next photo. A head rested itself on his shoulder, legs wrapping around Kyo until the cat was heaved into his lap. Ayame loved snuggling with Kyo in the afternoon. "So cruel." He said finally, looking down at what Kyo was doing, giving the boy back the use of his arms. "Ooooo, they're photos of us. If you wanted to see the oh-so-handsome me, Kyonkichi, you could have come to the shop, you know."

"It's not that." Kyo replied, deciding to try and ignore the snake as he went through the different photos, furrowing his brows as he narrowed his eyes. He'd admit that Ayame was a good photographer.

"It's not?" Ayame blinked, looking at what Kyo was doing again. "What is it then? What're you doing with the photos?" He gasped dramatically; "You aren't throwing them out, are you, Kyonkichi?"

"No. But I can." Kyo said, wishing that he could wash out his ears – Aya was so loud! Annoyingly so. He preferred when the snake was quieter, and he was, a majority of the time... however, the moment somebody else came along... he was just as loud again.

"Don't!"

Yes, Ayame was being loud again. This time, Kyo rubbed his ear with the side of his hand; "Alright, alright, just stop yelling!"

"I was yelling?" Ayame was much quieter now, which Kyo was very, very glad of. Ayame's eyes were looking rather inquisitively at the photo's.

"Yes, you were." Kyo concluded.

"So... what are you doing exactly?" Ayame ventured again, moving one of his arms to reach down and take one of the photographs; "Kyonkichi, you look so cute in this one!"

So, he and Ayame sat and looked at photos for a long time – but... Kyo still didn't find what he was looking for.

* * *

Kyo stood under the shower still pondering. It was a matter that wouldn't lay to rest until he actually discovered why it was that he loved him. Kyo felt that he needed a reason. A decent reason. 

But, where to search for it?

* * *

"Kyonkichi, what're you thinking about?" 

"Huh?"

"You've just been looking dazed ever since we got here. Your tea'll get cold if you're not careful."

Ayame and Kyo sat at a two-seater table at a small café; each drinking green tea and waiting for food that comprised of assorted different kinds of pastry. It was Saturday, the day that they usually spent lunch times together. Of course, this was the last place that Kyo wanted to be – but it had been Ayame's choice of eating places, so Kyo was stuck with being dragged along;

To be plain; he'd forbidden himself to interject with idea.

"So, what're you thinking about?" Aya blinked, tilting his head, he rested his head on his hands and his elbows on the table, staring intently at Kyo through yellow inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing." Kyo replied, reaching for his tea and taking a long drink. It really wasn't very hot anymore, but just warm enough to heat up his throat. When he observed Aya's eyebrows raising, he said; "Really. It's nothing."

Ayame shrugged and let his eyes wonder. They fell on one of the couples. "Hey, Kyonkichi, isn't what that woman's wearing simply _atrocious_?"

Kyo just nodded absentmindedly, his eyes fixed solely on the snake. What was it about him that Kyo found so attractive?

Twenty minutes later, Kyo was still searching, although he was looking at him a little less now that he had food to preoccupy himself with. And, for the moment, he didn't mind Aya's endless talk on his latest creation or the latest fashion trends.

Well, Ayame's interests weren't what Kyo liked best about him; that was for sure. Or... was it? Kyo's head tilted slightly. Ayame did have a way of making almost everything he said interesting...

Kyo sat back in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest. Ayame blinked in reply, his hands – that had been as animated as his mouth in his babbling – stopped moving, and he gave Kyo a worried glance. "Kyonkichi, what's wrong?"

God damn it! Why couldn't Kyo figure it out?

* * *

"I dare say, Kyo-kun, what is the matter?" Shigure asked, looking briefly over to the frustrated cat that was laying the small veranda that came off of his study. Kyo had randomly appeared all flabbergasted about something-or-rather about twenty minutes beforehand, and so far hadn't said a word. 

In fact, Kyo was calculating his words. He'd come here for a reason, for advice, and for maybe a little more insight on his feelings. But, now that he was in the same room with the person he was going to ask, he didn't feel very sure about it. He never had, but...

It was now or never.

Kyo skipped over Shigure's question. "Shigure, what is it you like best about Ayame?"

Shigure hadn't been expecting _that_. He was momentarily stunned, his mouth dropped open, as he stared at the cat – who didn't return his gaze. Was Kyo _serious_? Why would he want to know something like that? He readjusted himself, and pondered his response. "What I like best about Aya, huh? Why do you want to know that?"

"None of your business; just answer the question."

Shigure shrugged. "Testy, testy. Well, let's see..." and then, he began to ponder, running over all the things in his mind that he could possibly say about his best friend. Kyo was waiting patiently, which surprised him a little, but... he continued to ponder. "Let's see. What I like best about Aya is..."

Wow. This was kind'a hard.

"Hrm. I'd say it would be his personality mostly. He's so outgoing that it scares people." Shigure chuckled lightly; "but, it's a personality that makes people smile and out-do themselves too."

Kyo pondered this response. So Shigure liked Aya's personality best. But... Kyo still didn't feel that that was what he liked most about Ayame. He scratched the back of his head idly. If that wasn't it, not only did it make him feel shallow, but it made him feel all the more frustrated.

* * *

"What I like best about Aya, huh?" Hatori asked, looking up momentarily from a large stack of paperwork, although not at Kyo. He'd been rather surprised when Kyo had blurted the question straight out of the blue, having just strolled right into his office an hour earlier. In fact, it seemed it had taken him three quarters of an hour just to work up the courage to ask him. 

Hatori paused, hand propping up his chin, elbow on the desk, pen intertwining his index and middle finger. And then, abruptly, he stopped, looking back down at his work. "Dunno."

Kyo blinked, rolling up from his rather comfortable position on the floor, where he had spent three quarters of an hour working up the courage to actually _ask_ Hatori a question like that, and the stupid dragon _didn't know_! "Huh?"

"I don't know." Hatori repeated, moving back to go through the papers; "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh."

So much for asking Hatori.

* * *

Kyo couldn't sleep. He'd been having restless nights for a while now – ever since he started seeing Ayame. He didn't even remember how they started anymore, or what made his feelings towards the snake shift... he was more into living in the present than reflecting on the past. 

But, at night, alone in his room – there wasn't anything better to do.

"_Because you're Kyo."_

Kyo rolled over. Fancy thinking about that now – the moment that started his quest, this stupid, stupid annoying quest!

Kyo still hadn't figured out what it was, but he was getting there. Kind of. Okay... not really. He'd gone through everything he could find; asked the snakes closest friends, and just basically stared at him to see if he could figure it out.

None of it had worked.

"_I love Kyo for being Kyo, is that so hard to believe?"_

"So he loves me for being me, huh?" Kyo asked himself, his arm dangling over the side of the bed, he pondered the snakes comment.

Wait.

Maybe, just maybe, Kyo loved Ayame for being Ayame? It was... strange to think about. Did he really need to love something specific about him? Ayame didn't love anything specific about Kyo, did he? The number of times he'd asked him that question, Ayame had always given the same answer.

Boy did Kyo feel stupid. He'd spent so long agonising over nothing.

* * *

Kyo snuggled against Ayame, the snake's arms holding him secure in the darkness. Both were just enjoying the quiet and each others company. Aya absentmindedly fiddled with Kyo's hair, brushing it back and forth against the cat's forehead. 

"I found the answer." Kyo said shyly, penetrating the silence.

Aya's hand stopped temporarily; "What answer?"

"To the... question you asked the other day and couldn't answer."

"I asked a question you couldn't answer?" Aya blinked, his hand fiddling with the hair on Kyo's head again.

Kyo jolted upwards, "Don't tell me you don't remember!"

Aya wrapped his arms around the cat's chest area, forcing him back down, he pondered; "Oh, when I asked why you love me?"

Kyo blushed and nodded, feeling slightly foolish and embarrassed as Aya's arms held him tighter.

"... and?" Aya asked.

"And I came up with the same reason you did." Kyo replied.

Aya arched his eyebrows and pondered for a moment. When he didn't say anything, Kyo – who was slightly frustrated – pouted and said; "I love you because you're you."

Aya's face lit up although Kyo couldn't see. He was aware of how uncomfortable Kyo was with telling him that – he knew it was to do with the cat's pride. "Kyonkichi is so cute!" He declared happily, his voice going as high pitched as it could as he hugged the cat tighter; "so cute!"

Kyo squirmed and grunted in reply.

It was times like these that he wondered why he had ever needed a reason in the first place.

END

* * *

Aw, ain't they cute? I think so. Lets give them a hug n-n! 


End file.
